The Line
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Hugo Weasley's thoughts on a particular girl through all seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. To find out whats so particular about this girl, click on the story. Rated T for future chapters.
1. First Sight

_This is my frst Potter-fic and my first non-canon anything, so be gental with your reviews. J.K Rowling is the owner of everything in this fanfic except Macy Anne, which is mostly my creation. I hope you all love, laugh, and have magic-filled lives._

* * *

><p><em>Year 1<em>

Hugo Weasley had always been quiet, but the type of quiet was always varying. Some days he was bookishly quiet, taking after his mother with his nose in a novel. Other times, he was diabolically quiet, thinking of the pranks and other mischief he would pull that day. But today, when he was about to get sorted into his house at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was awestruck quiet, because at the Ravenclaw table, mere yards away from him, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She had been sorted before him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember her name. He was too busy imagining the fun he would have for the next seven years. The sorting went on without him listening for quite some time, but while he was staring off into space he saw _her._ She had dark mahogany hair and watery blue eyes that he was sure would sparkle if she laughed. She didn't look like she laughed often enough.

"Weasley, Hugo!" The headmistress called.

"What?" He asked before realizing what she was calling for. Out of embarrassment he got out of his seat too quickly, getting his legs caught, thus making him fall on his back.

He jumped back on his feet as soon as he heard the giggles and by the time he sat on the stool his face was almost as red as his hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellows after barely touching his scalp. He, being a Weasely, saw this coming.

Gryffindor clapped as he sat, his older sister and a majority of his cousins took seats around him. He was smiling and clapping other people's palms, knowing the people around him would be his family for the next seven years.

After all the excitement and hand-shaking, Hugo went back to spacing off. His spacing went on for 2 whole minutes before he was again entranced with the Ravenclaw girl.

Not being able to take the suspense anymore, he leaned over to fellow Gryffindor, Lorcan Scamander. The 2 had been best friends since birth and Lorcan was always credited as the one who could pay attention the longest, which made the adults laugh and mutter things like "Luna's son!"

"Hey, Lorc," Hugo whispered to his neighbor. "Who's the brown-haired chick over at the Ravenclaw table?"

Lorcan quickly glanced before turning his back told Hugo in a normal voice, "Dude, 60% of them are brunette. 25% of the brunettes are related to you." Hugo shushed his friend and whispered through his teeth, "The one sitting two spaces left of Longbottem." Lorcan again searched for Mary Frances, daughter of Hannah and Neville, practically a sister, found her, and went left.

"Oh, that's Macy Anne Dursley, or something like that. I think she's muggle-born."

"Really? Where'd you hear that?" He pushed, trying to remember where he heard Dursley and very interested in Lorcans information.

"She just looks it. She seems extra excited, but really scared, like it all must be a dream. We're all excited, but she's a little freaked out."

Hugo sighed. That's Lorcan's way, not having the dreamy air of his mother; he still deducted things with his gut, something Hugo couldn't stand.

"I need to meet that girl." Hugo whispers. Lorcan merely nods his head before he stands up and walks with the rest of the Gryffindors to their dorms. He caught one last look at Macy Anne, a Ravenclaw princess, before walking in line with the rest of his house.

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha think? I thought it was okay, but I havn't been a potter fan for very long so I dont really know. Reviews are love and we all know the word needs more of that.<em>


	2. Lily Luna, Lysander, and head trauma

_This chapter actually has very little to do with Hugo and Macy Anne, but it's good forshadowing for later. Also do you guys think I should make the entire 7 years one story, or should I make a differant story for every year? I'm in the middle on both so I'll ask your guy's oppinion._

* * *

><p><em>Year 1 cont.<em>

The first few hours, I couldn't get the Ravenclaw girl out of his head. _Macy Anne_, he reminded himself. That name posed so many questions to him. Was Anne a middle name or just added to Macy? Was she named after anyone special? Who was this special person, if they existed? And why did her last name sound so familiar?

"Hugo! Aunt Mione made me promise to make sure you wouldn't be late for class and I'm not going to suffer her wrath if that promise is broken! Get up!" His cousin Lily Luna, also a first year Gryffindor, rapped her fist against the wooden door so loud that it even woke Lysander, Lorcan's twin and notorious log-sawer. Ly threw a pillow at me and grumbled, "If you aren't out of here in six seconds I'll let her in. She'll do bad things to you man."

Knowing his half-hearted threat was nothing but the truth; I quickly pulled up his pants and ran to the door.

"Op! En. Up" my cousin yelled as I opened the door, when I did a pale freckled hand came down and kocked me on the head.

The back of my head hit the floor with a thump and the next things I heard after coming out of what I thought was a short coma, was "Oh my god Hugo! I'm so sorry!" and "Wicked.".

I sat up and grumbled, touching my forehead before moving my hand to the back of my head and asking "Am- am I bleeding?"

Lily quickly checked the back of my head and breathfully said "No." visibly thankful she didn't just give her cousin head trauma.

"Lily that was the coolest thing I've ever seen! I didn't know you had such an arm!" Lysander exclaimed quickly, becoming a mini-blonde version of his father with his fast speech.

"Ly, I've slept over at your house, I've met your parents, that was not the coolest thing you've ever seen." Lily rebutted evenly.

"It's pretty close." Ly said a little slower, looking at my cousin in a weird way I've never seen before.

"Don't mind me, just lying on the floor here, possibly dyeing from the inside out."

"Don't be such a crybaby; you just have a bump, if even. Now come on we have to get to our first class, which you are lucky enough to share with me. I may just tutor you if you're nice enough."

"What makes you so great at the first class? What is it anyway?" I say angrily as I stand on my feet again.

Lily gives me a sly look. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I could literally feel the blood draining from my cheeks. Lily may be annoying and a little self-absorbed, but I knew she wasn't lying when she said I was lucky to be sharing this class with her.

About 2 or 3 years ago, my Uncle Harry, certified most powerful wizard in the world and Lily's dad, got really paranoid. He was scared when he saw some Dementors and thought he had to teach his kids the Patronus charm. Everyone thought he was just putting too much faith into his kids-I certainly did-but about 3 months later I saw my cousin making a blue-ish fox come out of an old wand. 3 days later she was taken to the ministry to be told she was the youngest witch to ever be able to do the Patronus.

Seeing the look on my face, Lily huffed with a smile and walked out the door, she got about 10 feet before yelling "Well get your butt moving."

A robe hit my face as I heard Lysander yelling "We better get a move on." and running out the door.

I grumbled before pulling the robe over my head and running to catch up with them. This was going to be a crazy seven years.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be up soon considering I've already written it, but after that I want you all to say whether or not I should make it several stories or just one. I own nothing, please review!<em>


	3. First meeting

For several weeks after the L.I.N.D.E (Lily induced near death experience), Hugo saw Macy Anne a handful of times. The little brunette –and she was little, 4' 5" and didn't look an once over 70 pounds- acted like she had one of those anti-social disorders, never talking to anyone in the dining hall and going straight to her dorm when the sun set. She never laughed, never smiled, and never had that twinkle in her eye.

It wasn't like she was mean or full of herself; Hugo hoped at least, she just always looked conflicted. The closest thing she ever came to a smile, that he saw at least, was during Transfiguration class. She had turned a piece of bread into a small, brown mouse, very advanced for first years. While everyone gathered around her saying things like "Mace that was great!" and "Wow I couldn't believe you can do that!" When Hugo looked over to her, too afraid to go over and give congrats in person, he was confused by her face.

Her eyes never left the creature. She stared at it like it was a hunting lioness, beautiful to look at, but if you got to close it would start hunting you, take you down. She had made beauty and she hated herself for it.

Hugo was remembering this when he was eating in the dining hall, and that's when he decided it. He decided that he was going to talk to her.

"I'm going to do it today Lorc." He said, sitting up straighter at their table.

"What?" Lorcan asked his mouth full of sweet potatoes.

"I'm going to talk to her."

Between Lorcan asking 'What' and Hugo answering, Lorc had apparently swallowed his potatoes and started on his peas, which he was now spitting out like those machine guns on muggle TV.

"You can't do that dude!" Lorcan practically screamed as he grabbed his best friend's collar.

"And just why can't I?" He asked angrily as he removed Lorcan's hands and straightened his tie, more for the effect then to straighten it.

"Because, I heard someone say that she's the reincarnation of Bellatrix Lestrange!" Lorcan told in a whisper, as if scared she might hear.

"What! That's insane!" Hugo spat back, feeling sorry for the poor girl. "What makes you think that?"

"Because she's real quiet, like she's plotting something. She's probably plotting some way to bring Voldemort back and kill us all." His friend answered, feeling his deduction into the mind of the girl was 100% accurate.

Hugo sighed, "Okay, one, Voldemorts dead, end of discussion, there's no way or how he can come back, 2, if it were possible for Bellatrix Lestrange to come back don't you think she'd choose a Pure-blood, or at least a Half-Blood, and not some Mug-"

"Mud-Blood." A female voice came behind him.

Hugo looked behind him and saw the Ravenclaw princess, Macy Anne Dursley. Just standing about 5 feet behind him.

He could feel his cheeks turning red.

"I don't know who this Bellatrix is, but people have been calling me that all month, and then Parkinson came up to me and said that Bellatrix would never inhabit a Mud-blood like me. I just want to know who this Lestange chick is and what in the world is a Mud-Blood." She had said the entire speech quickly, but the last sentence was fast and loud, like she was about to throw a tantrum.

"Uh….Uh…. My na-na-names Hugo. Hugo Weasley." He stuck out his hand, hoping it wasn't as sweaty as it felt.

The girl looked at the hand and back at Hugo, deciding whether or not to trust. Apparently she decided to, because she grabbed his hand and said "Macy, Macy Anne Dursley."

"You want to sit; I'll fill in the blanks about the whole Bellatrix thing." Hugo asked, maneuvering his hand to the seat next to him.

Macy looked at the spot and sat, still a little skeptical, not entirely sure if trust was right, but her gut told her to take the chance. What could happen?

After a few seconds, the few onlookers who were watching Macy stopped and began eating again, going back into their own conversations and lives.

"So," Hugo started when they didn't begin talking.

"So," Macy restated, not quite sure what to say.

"What do you want to know, exactly?" Hugo asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"I don't know." Macy said suddenly exasperated. "I kind of want to know everything."

"Kind of?" Hugo asked, lowering his soup spoon.

"I don't know how my father will take to me knowing all of this." She confessed.

"Why would your dad care if you know any of this? Wouldn't he be glad you're learning some important history?"

"He wasn't real happy when I got that letter." Macy said, picking at her chicken.

Hugo wanted to know more, but sensed that if he asked more he would be locked out of her mind, never again able to know what's going on. "Tell you what, you ask me questions about Bellatrix and all that, and I'll ask you questions about your life. Once we've asked our questions and gotten and answer, the other person can ask theirs."

Macy looked at him, a little confused at his kindness. "We both have to absolutely truthful. No lying, not even to stop the other's feelings from being hurt."

Hugo smiled "Absolutely truthful."

Macy grinned a toothless grin.

_It's a start._ Hugo thought. "You go first."

"Alright," Macy looked at the sky as if deciding what to ask, "I'll start with the obvious question, who's Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Hugo saw this coming, but hoped it would take longer. He didn't really like this story, so he decided to procrastinate the full telling.

"Bellatrix was Lord Voldemort's head Death Eater, his deputy I think."

"Who's Volde-"Macy started, until Hugo's pale finger came to her lips.

"One question, one answer. You'll get another when it's your turn." He said with a smirk.

She gave him a look and groaned. "Fine, watcha wanna know bucko?"

Subsiding his confusion on her calling him Bucko for a second, he asked "Why didn't your dad like it when you got the letter?"

"He doesn't like magic." She tried to say without much emotion, but looked away, visibly embarrassed.

They were both quiet for a second, until Hugo said, "Your turn."

Macy looked at him, and Hugo wasn't sure if it was the candlelight or what, but he thought he saw that sparkle.

He of coarse couldn't stare for too long because she was asking another question, which led to an answer. In the end, the entire night was full of laughs and, for Hugo; he thought he fell in love a little.

* * *

><p><em>I dont know if I'm going to do the series of stories or not, but I do know that the next chapter will be Hugo and Macy Anne finding out they're related. I never saw this as being the biggest problem, but I can see the conflict in it. The way I see it, they aren't related by blood, so it doesnt really matter. No offense to anyone who is dating someone related to them or is the product of a union of two related people. Please review.<em>


	4. A Christmas Revelation

It is finally here! the chapter where Hugo finds out that he and Macy Anne are related! I hope you all love it!

* * *

><p><em>Year 1 (before Christmas break).<em>

"Alright class, we'll continue the lesson when you get back from Christmas break, just reread chapter two so you don't forget what you've learned. If you've learned anything." , the Herbology teacher, joked with his class. Normally his attempts at bonding with his students were fugal at best, but since Christmas was right around the corner, everyone thought everything was funny.

When his kids finished laughing, Dr. Longbottom smirked and announced "You're dismissed."

Everyone grabbed their books and ran, because Herbology was the last class of the day, semester, and decade.

"Can you believe it? We leave this castle in the 10s and we return in the 2020s! Just plain amazing!" Lysander beamed, completely at awe over time.

"Why are you freaking out? It's just a new decade." Lily asked, slowly walking with the rest of us to the Gryffindor chambers, not in much of a hurry to get out of Hogwarts.

"_Just a new decade!" _Lysander exclaimed, obviously about to go into one of his infamous lectures. He got his love of the weird from his mother and his extremist nature from his father. His love for the unusual ran very deep. "In 2010 we were drooling babies who pooped in cloth pinned to our buttocks. Now we're the latest generation of wizards. Don't you ever think about how quickly things change, how quickly they evolve."

"You haven't evolved much bro; mom's still changing your diaper." Lorcan came out of a passing crowd and noogied his brother.

"How is Aunt Luna?" Lily asked, not really paying attention to the sibling rivalry going on behind her.

"How should we know, we haven't seen her in 4 months." Lysander bitterly asked, rubbing his head.

"You get letters don't you?" Lily questioned, looking empathetic towards the blonde twins.

Lysander, now understanding Lily's sad look, he started speaking really fast "Oh yeah, we get letters, we just don't get a lot."

Lily gave another look.

"Well, ah, it's not like we don't get a lot, we uh-"

"What my linguistic professor of a brother is trying to say is that, even though mother writes us every week, it's basically the same thing. 'Dear Lorcan and Lysander, me and your father just saw a very unusual creature in its natural habitat. Don't forget to check for nargels and to change your socks. Love, your mentally unstable mother."

"Mom's not unstable!"

"Your right, she's just weird."

The exchange ended with Lysander chasing Lorcan down the corridor for giving him a wet Willy.

Hugo turned to Lily. "So, what are the Potter's doing this Christmas?"

Lily groaned and pointed her nose to the sky. "Me and the boys have to go to the Dursleys. God Uncle Dudley is annoying."

Hugo stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of the name. "Dursley. As in Macy Anne Dursley."

Lily calmly said "Yeah. I think she's in your transfiguration class."

Hugo's mind was spinning. How could Lily be so calm about this! How come Macy never mentioned it!

Ever since the fateful day in the Dining Hall Macy Anne and Hugo had become close friends. There were just some things that you couldn't do and not become friends, explaining the wizarding world and your life story is one of them.

"You and Mace are related?" Hugo asked, a little scared of the answer.

Lily gave a look and smirked. "Hugo Nathaniel Weasley, I didn't know you were on pet name basis with my cousin."

Hugo removed his hands from his face to look at Lily, who was still smirking. "It's not a pet name. It's her name.

She's still smirking. "No, Mace is spray used when you're attacked. Macy Anne Dursley is my cousin's name."

"Oh," Hugo exclaimed. "So she is you're cousin. Why am I just finding out now that I'm related to her?"

Lily changed her look; it was more of a 'you're so stupid' look than anything. "Don't worry. Her dad's my dad's cousin. You guys are related by no more than your aunt's marriage to my dad."

Hugo still didn't look much better, so Lily went on.

"You're lucky. You have no biological proof that you're related. Somewhere in my genetic code is a fat, whiney muggle with a really bad mustache."

"You know the mustache is from Great Uncle Vernon." James, Lily's brother and a 3rd year, came up behind her and turned his head to Hugo, "Haven't you ever wonder where we are during Christmas break when we aren't hanging with you."

Hugo just stared at him, and was about to say something when a voice came from the window they were talking next to.

"Maybe you should just talk to Miss. Dursley. Maybe she can help you understand." All three of the children jumped, and turned to see a blonde woman in a pointy hat on a broomstick with. She got a little closer to the window and reached into the window. "Hi, Hannah Longbottom. I'm here to pick up my kids and husband."

"Hi babe." came out of nowhere and leaned out the window to kiss his wife. "I'll find the girls; go to the broom storage shed by the Quidditch fields. We'll be down there in 15 minutes."

"Kay honey, see you there." The little blonde rode away.

The three kids stared at their teacher, mouth agape.

looked at them defensively "What, teachers have lives outside of school." And walked away.

After a few seconds Hugo cleared his throat "Well I think I'll go find Macy Anny. Talk to her before she leaves."

Lily again gave him another smirk, "Right, you go find Mac_y Anne_."

Ignoring his cousin's choice of words, Hugo sprinted to the Ravenclaw chambers, hoping to say goodbye to his friend.

* * *

><p><em>What'cha think? I thought it was okay, veered a little off topic, but it was still good. How do you like Nevilles family? I have an entire family tree written out. I know I'm a dork. Review your love! or constructive critism. Whichever you feel like.(Love would be better =9.)<em>


	5. A Change in Plans

_Okay this chapter did not go the way I planned. I was going to make it about Hugo confronting Macy Anne about them being related, but it just turned into this. Hope you love it anyway. P.S: I'm dedicating this chapter to phnxgrl who has reviewed on every chapter and completly shown her love._

* * *

><p>She was kneeling on the floor, filling her tote when he came in. "Knock, knock."<p>

She jumped and spun around, holding a stick of deodorant, ready to use it as a weapon, only to find it was her only-and let's face it, best- friend Hugo Weasley. His snickering caused her to go slightly bonkers "Gosh Hugo, you scared the bejesus out of me!"

"I'm sorry; I would have walked louder if I knew you were armed." Hugo giggled.

"Well now you know. How'd you get in here anyway, you need to be a Ravenclaw." Macy asked, still packing.

"The riddle was _so_ easy, 'what has 4 legs in the evening, 2 in-"

"The afternoon, 3 in the evening, and none at night. I know the riddle, this is my house." Macy spoke with a hint of venom.

Hugo walked up to her and crouched so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Macy smacked him with the back of her hand.

"It's none of your business." She simply stated while Hugo grabbed his nose in mock pain. "I never said it was." He said slightly higher due to the plugged nose.

"But you were thinking it." She turned her top half around just long enough to tap her head to signify what she was talking about.

"You can't read my thoughts." Hugo argued, touching the skin under his nose and asking "Am I bleeding."

"No and I practically can." She stated, without even looking.

"Well then what am I thinking?" he asked, hoping to make her a little riled up.

She held up a pink top with a kitten on it "You're thinking that I should burn this shirt, just because it's ugly and my parents deserve it."

Hugo quickly eyed the shirt up and down. "Yes, but I'm also thinking 'Gee, I wonder why Macy is in such a bad mood?'"

Macy Anne didn't speak for a few second, and right as Hugo was about to say something she answered "I really don't want to leave."

Hugo wondered about this for a moment. Why would someone not want to home for Christmas?

"Why not?" He asked, truly concerned.

"Because my stupid father," she started stuffing things in the suitcase without folding them, "doesn't want to believe," she stared doing this faster "that any of this", and faster "is happening!" She tried to zip the suitcase, only to fail, causing her to pull harder on the zipper. "But you know what, it is. I'm a freak to them. And I'm a freak here too! Half of everyone here thinks I'm the reincarnation of the most evil witch in the world," she was pulling harder and screamed this last sentence. "And the other half thinks 'That's _impossible_! She can't be Bellatrix Lestrange, she's just a stupid," pulling harder "freaking," and harder "MUDBLOOD!" and it snapped, along with her. She screamed and rose to her feet, pulled the want out of her hair to just to stab the suitcase. She then fell to her knees and began sobbing into her hands.

Hugo, initially shock for he'd never seen her show this much raw emotion at one time, also fell to his knees and embraced her in a hug. She damped his robe while whispering things like "Stupid, Mudblood"

Hugo shushed her and rubbed her back, saying "Don't call yourself that. That's a dirty word and only dirty people need to use it." This didn't help, so he tried humor. "Your one of clean people I've ever met, I mean look under your bed, not a single dust bunny." She was sounding slightly better, but not enough for Hugo to let it go. "And you're teeth! They're the whitest things I've ever seen." She moved her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye, staring through big, teary irises. "You have the best smile I've ever seen." Hugo finished.

She then showed him one of those smiles and hugged him, whispering in his ear "Thank you Hugo."

They stayed like that for a minute, before Macy moved away and said "Now only if you could be there when I'm with my family, we'd have this thing cracked." Macy then got a crazy look in her eye, and stared at Hugo with a ginormous smile. "I have an idea." She said simply.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it." Hugo awnsered unsure.

"Why don't you," She pointed a finger at him "come to my house for Christmas break! That would be so much fun, and you'd keep me from doing any under aged magic on my parents and brother." She kept smiling through the entire idea.

While Hugo was tempted, he knew he had one little thing to consider. "Mace, I can't. What about my family."

Macy stopped dancing over her wonderful idea and brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Okay," she started, slightly calmer. "Why don't I spend the first week of Christmas break at your house, and you spend the last week at mine. I spend Christmas at your house and you spend New Year's at mine."

Hugo was about to point out the flaws in this plan, when he stopped. You know, that's actually a good idea." He said slowly.

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders jokingly.

So 2 hours and a screaming phone call on her father's part later, Macy Anne Dursley was on her way to the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys.

_This is going to be a disaster._ Hugo thought while on the train ride home, but pushed the thought out of his head quickly, because Macy decided to hold his hand.

* * *

><p><em>I know it isn't all confront-y like I said before, but I love the way it went anyway. Reviews=Love.<em>


	6. Christmas at the Weasley

_Sorry it's taken me forever to ge you a new chapter, but things have beem crazy lately, with school and my novel and my parents it's just to much! Maybe I'll slip and fall and say I brokemy arm on monday so I can get out of school and come write for you guys? I'll put that down as a maybe._

_P.S: I'm adding a new O.C this chapter and I'll give you all 1 guess to who she is. I would also like to remind you that this story takes place 2 years after the epilouge. Also I would like to commandyou guys to watch a very potter musical on youtube because it's hilarious._

* * *

><p>"I just realized something." Macy stated, waking Hugo from his half-sleep. They had been on the train for about an hour know, Hugo had gotten bored and began spacing off again.<p>

"What?" He asked rather groggily.

"Your family might not like me." She said, as if it were a fact she accidently looked over in a text book.

Hugo looked at her with a slightly agitated look, "Don't worry, my parents only dislike people who are full of themselves." She punched him in the shoulder, making him smile when she screamed "I'm serious!"

He chuckled and looked at her, "Unless you're a pretentious idiot, my parents will love you." He felt like he'd heard this conversation before, he just didn't know where.

"But what if they don't? I can't face my parents alone, and if you can't come-"

"Whoa!" Hugo stopped her there. "Even if my parents, for some crazy reason, openly hate you, I will come with you." His best friend was in need and he wasn't going to let her down."

Everything was silent for a moment, Hugo almost went back to sleep, until Macy asked quietly, "You mean that Hugh?" asking quietly, almost scared for the answer.

He didn't even open his eyes. "I'd do anything for you Mace." And went to sleep.

*Line Break*

After they arrived at King's Station and Uncle Harry had picked them up (His reaction to Macy staying for Christmas was "Your dad never tells me anything when we visit, so I'm not surprised he didn't tell me about this.")

When they rode up to the Burrow in Aunt Roxanne's Lime green beetle, Hugo's mind was immediately flooded with memories of holidays, reunions, and random get-togethers that happened every few months. He remembered the warmth of grandma's hugs, the rush of air in his face when he played quidditch with his sister and cousins, he remembered the peaceful feeling he got when everyone was sitting around the fire, when everyone was talking yet it felt quiet as a church.

"This," He waved his armed around so Macy got the idea "is home."

Macy Anne merely stood in shock of it all. Everyone was doing something. His dad and Uncle Charlie were deknoming the garden. His cousin Dominique, a Hufflepuff 6th year, was scrambling around trying to bring everyone lemonade. Al, the cousin that was practically a brother to him, was trying to entertain Lillian Tonks, with colorful tricks. The little silver stars in her dark, curly hair shined brighter whenever she laughed really hard.

The only people that weren't doing anything was Grandpa Arthur and Uncle Bill, who were both, as my mom put it, getting on in age.

"Whatch'a think?" I asked Macy, who was still mouth agape.

"It's…." she couldn't speak, and I didn't expect her to be able to. The Weasley's were a crazy bunch, and were sometimes a taste that needed inquiring. "It's so alive!" She whispered, excited.

I could barely get her to throw her bags into the room she would be sharing with Lily, Lucy, Molly, and Dominique, before she ran out to play with my cousins.

And could she play.

For being a muggle-born and not knowing a thing about the game, she was a terrific Quidditch player. In the kids versus adults' game she got the snitch faster than Uncle Harry. She was quickly able to win over Lucy, my second youngest female cousin, with her ability to do a perfect French braid, and was able to make Lily Tonk's hair look similar to the northern lights when she made a small, multi-colored gerbil appear. She didn't actually meet my parents until about six o'clock, when she helped my mom set the table. My mom, grandma, a majority of my aunts and Victoire, all told me to shoo away from the plates and anything else that was fragile. Sheesh, you make one lousy china cabinet fall and you're banned for life.

After I was kicked out I went to den and sat in a large red chair, thinking about how this was the first time all day I'd been separated from Macy. I stared at the fire, not wondering what my mom and dad thought of her, if they liked her.

"Your girlfriends cute, champ." A low voice came from behind him, making him jump and spin, only to smile and run to the person. The voice was Ron Weasley, his father.

He hugged his dad and they exchanged their "I missed you's" and both sat opposite of each other and talked. They talked about Hogwarts, How Gryffindor had changed, how it hadn't, until the got to a particular subject that Hugo didn't know how to follow-up on.

"So, do you like Macy?" he asked as he took a sip of his butter-beer.

I was about to say yes, when I thought, does he mean like or _like?_ I did like Macy Anne, but did I _like_ her? I looked into the fire, and calmly said "Yeah dad, I do."

My father stared at me for a moment and I stared back, before he said "That's great kid, really great."

I'm sure he would have said more, if mom, aunt Ginny, grandma, Victoire, aunt Audrey, and every other witch or wizard with a free hand came into the dining room and my grandma yelled "Diiiinnnnneerrr!"

Me and my dad again looked at each other and, we being father and son, raced to the dinner table.

I sat quickly and began to put gravy on my potatoes, when Macy walked in the eating area. She scanned the large table until she found me and walked over to grab the seat next to me. My dad then punched me in the arm and when I looked at him accusingly I saw him eye the chair Macy was walking towards.

I got the hint and pulled the chair out right when Macy came to it. She looked at me funny and I, trying to make the moment less tense, stammered "Let me get it."

She smiled at this, and got into the chair. "Thanks" as I slid the chair in. I looked my dad and he smiled at me, before moving his eyes towards mom, who when I peeked at turned away quickly so she wouldn't be caught watching me and Mace.

I inwardly groaned and knew that I couldn't avoid it. This moment had to come, but I hoped to merlin it wouldn't.

I would have to talk to my mom about Macy Anne.

I would have kept fretting about it, if Mac didn't grab my hand under the table.

After that, I was a little happy to eat. That doesn't mean I didn't stuff myself of course.


End file.
